


one day in may

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [13]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flowers, One Big Happy Family, Spring Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: springtime is here
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Kudos: 4





	one day in may

xXx

One sunny day in May, the little family played outside. 

They planted seeds in April and watched as spring showers watered their soon-to-be daisies and forget-me-nots. Eleanora asked her mother’s everyday if the flowers were born yet. Unfortunately for her, they had not. Until that pleasant day in May.

***

The little family woke up to the sun shining and a cloudless sky. They ventured out into their small backyard, with toys, sunscreen, and little hats. As women were setting up a speaker for music, they heard a scream. Eleanora was by the garden jumping up and down. They ran over to her to see what was wrong, but when asked ‘what’s wrong’, the little girl just squealed and pointed at the ground. “Flowers!” She screamed.

***

Stella, jeans all covered in dirt, holds baby Theodora, while Eleanora picks flowers in their garden. She keeps the smaller ones in the ground, on the advice of her mother, but picks the rest. 

Dana snaps pictures on her phone as Eleanora places a flower on her best friend, Etta’s, head. Theodora tries to eat a flower and Stella smiles and laughs and turns to Dana, making a perfect photo. 

  
  



End file.
